Show Your True Feelings
by Imagination7
Summary: It's hard to show your true feelings, so you think that it's better to hide them deep inside yourself, to hide them even from your friends. Sometimes you forget those feelings that you don't want to have exist, but most of the time you can't keep them hidden. (It contains a bit of hurt/comfort in the second chapter and I suck at summaries but I will try to fix it sometime)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Time: 2 years after**

 **Hey guys, I would just like to warn you that, this is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be great and yeah I chose to write a fanfic about One Piece 'cause it's freaking awesome! Will try to put pairings (mostly LuffyxNami and ZoroxRobin) and watch it, because it might get a bit M rated (still a possibility, not really sure about it)…So, Enjoy! :)**

 _It was just a normal day for the Mugiwara crew, everybody was sitting in the dining table with Luffy trying to steal everybody's food while talking about their experiences in these hard, painful past 2 years. The one who brought this subject up was yet another fight between Sanji and Zoro, who were arguing about who had the hardest experiences during these 2 years…_

"Oi! Marimo! Don't go saying that YOU of all the people had the hardest training these past 2 years because believe me, you didn't!" Sanji said looking angry at the green haired swordman

"Huh? Then let's see you fighting gigantic monkeys almost nonstop for two years, Ero-cook!" Zoro said to the _swirly eyebrow_ blond haired cook and they started their 2443rd battle

"Ah, now that you are saying, where was everybody sent to?" Asked the long-nosed sniper

"I got sent to where 's first laboratory was, in Karakuri isle, which is where I found all these SUPER blueprints about lasers, guns etc." Said the SUPER cyborg shipwright

"I got sent to Tequila Wolf, where I was rescued by some Revolutioneries and joined them for these past 2 years" Said the archeologist of the ship

"Eeh? Does that mean that you worked for Luffy's dad?" Asked the curious sniper

"Yes, that is correct" Responded the black-haired woman

"And you, Chopper? Where did you end up to?" Ussop asked

"I-I got sent to a land full of weird and gigantinc birds. If I remember correctly it is called Torino Kingdom. A-And you Ussop, where did you go?" Chopper said

"W-Well I'm glad you asked, because I went to the Boin Archipelago which has three islands that are alive carnibrous plants! And in these islands there were all kinds of weird, and normal, plants! There were even plants that grew food!" Ussop said proud that he didn't lie

"Eh?! Plants that grow food?! Amazing!" Said the amazed captain of the Mugiwara crew

"A-A-Are you really telling the truth, Ussop?" Asked the also amazed doctor

"Y-Yes, this time I am not kidding, I'm actually telling the truth!" Said happily the liar sniper who was telling the truth, something that does not happen so often

"Yosh! Now it's my turn!" Said happily the captain

"Ah, Luffy, you don't need to tell us 'cause we already now" Ussop said

"Eh? That's unfair!" Said the captain pouting

"Well then, next is…" Ussop started saying

"Zoro!" The sniper announced

"Eh? Why me? I already told that, didn't I?"

"Nope you didn't, but maybe you did in your sleep, stupid Marimo!" Sanji said

"Huh? Did you say something, Ero-cook?"

"Yes, I said that you are a deaf stupid Marimo!"

"N-Nevermind that, Zoro! It's your turn!" Ussop said while trying to calm them down by changing the subject

"Ah, right…Well I was sent to Kuraigana Island, the home of the shichibukai Mihawk, where I encountered strange creatures that looked like monkeys which were carrying swords…" Said the one-eyed swordman before being cut off

"Mihawk!?" Yelled surprised Ussop and Chopper

"Yes, and then I asked him to help me get stronger and he accepted, and I've been fighting those creatures in order to get stronger" Zoro said

"Heh…Amazing! Well, you know what they say, 'yesterday's enemies are today's allies'" Ussop said

"Yohohoho, amazing as always Zoro-san, but now I think it's my turn to say my story" Brook said while playing a note on his guitar

"Alright! Brook, you're next!" Luffy said

"I was sent to Namakura Island, and when I arrived I saw a girl being kidnapped and the people asked for my help because they thought I was Satan! Yohohoho!" Brook said

"Well, that's to be expected, since you came flying and all" Franky said

"And so, when I went there to bring the girl back, they imprisoned me and then my music career started!"

"Oh! That's cool!" Chopper said

"And one more thing…" Brook said

"Huh?" Ussop, Chopper and Luffy asked

"Nami-san, Robin-san, can I look at your panties?" Brook asked looking at the orange haired navigator

"OF COURSE NOT!" Nami yelled while punching Brook on the head

"Oh, Nami! Tell us where did you end up to!" Friendly demanded the captain

"Well, it's not like I've got any other choice and I'm bored so…OK!" Nami said with a 'thumbs up'

"Nami-swan! Kawaiiii!" Sanji said while swirling and having heart eyes

"Anyway, I was sent to Weatheria, which is a small sky island where the scientific study of weather is conducted. In that place every scientist was an old dwarf, but they were really kind people and they helped me get stronger as weather was their specialty and also my weapon's" The navigator said with a kind smile while remembering the kind faces of the scientists

"Heh…Amazing…How did you manage to earn their trust?" Ussop asked doubting the scientists really trusted Nami

"Huh? Did you say something, Ussop?" Nami asked looking at Ussop with a bump on his head

"N-No ma'am!" He said while saluting

"Thought so" Nami said

"Um, Ussop?" Chopper asked

"Yes, Chopper?"

"Has everyone told where they were for these past 2 years?"

"Hm, let me see…Franky told us, Robin told us, you told us, I told you, Brook told us, Nami told us and Luffy had told us before so…the only one who hasn't told us yet is…Sanji"

"Then, Sanji, your turn!" Luffy said while looking at Sanji with a smile

"I-I would rather not talk about it…" Sanji said while taking another cigarette to smoke

"Oh, come on! Everybody else told us, so why can't you?" Luffy asked with a pout

"Because where I'd gone, was the complete opposite where you ended up to, Luffy" Sanji said and everyone was looking with curiosity

"Do you mean that you went to an island full of men?" Everybody asked together

"No…I went to an island full of…"Sanji started

"Full of…" Everybody repeated

"I WENT TO AN ISLAND FULL OF OKAMAS, OKAY?!" Sanji yelled frustrated

…

The one who broke the silence was Zoro's laugh

"Hahahaha, so you finally found where you belong, swirly eyebrow?" Zoro said laughing like crazy

At first everybody (except Zoro) was holding back their laughs but after a few minutes, everybody bursted out laughing while Sanji blushed from embarrassment

"Y-You don't know how hard it was to not being able to see a real woman for 2 years!" Sanji yelled as he went out of the kitchen

After a while everybody went out of the kitchen and found Sanji sulking and cursing in a language nobody understood, but they knew that he would get over it soon so they left him alone and went to do the things they always do: Nami went to the observatory to draw a map, Robin went to her beach chair to read he book, Chopper to the infirmary, Zoro to sleep on the grassy deck, Ussop went with Chopper and Brook to catch a fish, Franky went to check if they had enough cola and Luffy went to Sunny's head to sit down. They were going to get to an island tomorrow morning so they were excited to go to shore again. When night came Sanji was back to his old self, and when they ate dinner they went to sleep. It was a beautiful night with a clear sky…

 **Well, that should do it for a first chapter, don't you think? This came out in 4 pages in word, I'm beat… XD Of course I didn't remember every single island everybody was sent to, so thank you Wiki! Please tell me what you think about it and thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Hello, and sorry for the delay but I had lost my inspiration and was trying hard to think of something to write, I even thought while I was trying to sleep at night! Also I was a little nervous because this was my first attempt to write a fanfic and when I got no reply I thought that it was awful but I said to myself that I would not give up hope because nobody said that you will get a review immediately, and so I tried hard to think of something to write for the 2** **nd** **chapter and then it came to me. But again sorry for being late, I will try my best to upload a chapter as fast as I can…I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

P.S. **For those who haven't reached Marineford Arc yet , I suggest you don't read this chapter if you don't like spoilers, except if you are one of those few people on the planet who don't mind spoilers, like me! :)**

The night was beautiful and everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone but one…Luffy was in the middle of a nightmare, it was about the time they got separated at Sabaody Archipelago and how much he had suffered watching his crewmates, his nakama, disappear one after the other. He called them as he watched the scene, he was sleeptalking but his voice was low and so the others didn't wake up, but even if his voice was low, in his dream he was shouting…After the memory-dream ended with him being sent to Amazon Lily, he had another one, this one being the death of his brother, Ace. He watched him falling into his arms, his breathing getting harder, but despite of his state, Ace tried to talk to him, he remembered all the words he had told him, his apology for making his own rescue a failure, however Luffy is unable to accept this, and desperately calls for a doctor to heal Ace. But, knowing that his innards had been charred to cinders and that he was beyond saving, Ace solemnly told Luffy that his life was at an end. A grief-struck Luffy reminded Ace that he promised that he would never die no matter what. He knew that he couldn't keep that promise anymore…He then felt nostalgic for Dadan as well, Ace asked Luffy to give her his regards if he ever ran into her, and that he misses even someone like her, and also stating that he wished that he could have seen Luffy accomplish his dream. Ace affirmed his resolve and noted that just as they swore to each other, he had no regrets about the way he lived his life, and that it wasn't fame, or glory he wanted, but rather the answer on whether or not he truly deserved to be born. Noticing his voice getting quieter, Ace asked Luffy to pass on his final words to his crew. Luffy remembered Ace's last words better than anything else…

" _Old man, everyone! And you.. Luffy. Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life, even though I have the blood of a demon within me... You guys still loved me! Thank you so much!" with those last words, Ace fell from Luffy's arms and collapsed to the ground._

 _Luffy couldn't take it anymore, he felt all kind of things, sadness, sorrow, despair and…anger. He wasn't just angry to Akainu for killing his beloved brother, but also to himself because he couldn't even protect his own brother…he snapped, he cried a desperate cry for his brother's death…he couldn't move anymore, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything, just like when he was separated from his crew, but this was far more painful…_

"Oi, Luffy! Wake up!" he heard someone calling and he suddenly opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He looked around and saw the concerned faces of all his crewmates who had woken up because Luffy was screaming and crying their's and his brother's name all the time, even the girls heard him and came down to the men's quarters immediately after realizing it was their captain's voice, when they had tried to wake him up he just wouldn't and continued to shout their names as tears slid from his eyes. When he hadn't woken up they'd started getting even more worried and started yelling his name until he finally woke up. Luffy breathed heavily for a few minutes until he regained his composure.

"O-Oi, Luffy, are you okay? You were screaming our names in your sleep" Ussop said, but didn't mention Ace because he understood that Luffy still hadn't gotten over his brother's death and so he didn't want to upset him more.

"A-Ah, y-yeah I-I'm fine, I just had a really bad dream" Luffy replied not wanting them to worry more

"Are you sure you are okay, Luffy? Do you want me to check on you?" Chopper asked worried for his captain's health

"N-No, I'm fine" He replied

"Are you sure, Luffy?" Nami asked

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Luffy yelled frustrated by all the ongoing questions and released a small portion of his haki because of his anger

Zoro felt it and yelled "Oi, Luffy! Relax a bit you are releasing your haki!"

Sanji then yelled "Moss-head is right, Luffy! What if you released full force and Nami-san and Robin-chan or even some of the others fainted?!" he said those thing but he didn't want to offend anyone, he was just worried because he could also feel the strength of his haki and it was a miracle that no one hadn't fainted.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled back

Nami's eyes narrowed in surprise, he had never yelled at her in an angry voice, especially if the anger was dedicated to her. The other members of the crew were surprise, some even scared, by his shouting.

"Is that so…" Nami said while her hair covered her eyes, hiding her fear and sadness that she felt

She then felt a little angry because she was just worried about him and he yelled at her for that, or so she thought, and so she went slowly to the door, opened it and exited the men's quarters. Everybody looked at her as she was leaving and felt a bit sorry for her. But they still were surprised, Luffy was almost never angry at his own crewmates, _his nakama_ , but only on enemies that had pissed him of by their behavior toward other, innocent, people. Only once before had he beed angry at one of his crewmembers and that was Ussop, when they had decided to buy a new ship and Ussop didn't want to leave Merry back…But even then he wasn't that angry.

In the meantime, Nami had gone to take a bath to calm down a little, meaning calm down while crying…She was sitting in the bathtub with her head placed on her knees while she hugged them. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, out of fear? out of sadness? or out of surprise?-she didn't know, but she did know that she wanted to cry. Time that felt like hours passed when she finally calmed down. As she went out of the bathtub and got dressed, she watched her face into the mirror. Her eyes were red because of the tears she had shed and she figured that if the others saw her like that they would worry, and she didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore, because she had put a façade that made her look like a strong woman that never broke down, which wasn't true. And so, she went towards the sink to wash her face even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for at least an hour but she couldn't care less about that right now. As she went out of the bathroom, she heard Brook singing a lullaby so that everyone would go to sleep without having any trouble. She decided to go outside of the men's room to hear it. As she went towards it though she heard Luffy say "I'm not a child anymore for lullabies, I'll go outside and get some fresh air" "Ok, Luffy-san" Brook replied as he continued singing and then she saw him walking out of the room and heading towards Sunny's head. She sighed. She figured that Robin had already gone back to sleep and so she decided to go and listen to Brook's lullaby from outside the men's quarters. She went down the stairs and sat down on the grass and against the wall as she listened.

Nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

Nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni

Kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou

Nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai

Nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

Nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni

Kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou

Nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai

If her head hadn't fell down she would have slept there but because of that she woke up again only to hear loud snores coming from the room. She then decided that she would go and continue her map, she didn't want to talk to Luffy, just not yet, her heart wasn't ready to talk to him again and she didn't even know when she will. She made her way to the observation room to continue her maps.

As time passed by she suddenly yawned and felt herself put her head onto the desk, after making sure that her maps, inks and pens were safe from falling down or getting her dirty. She then felt her eyes grow heavy and she couldn't keep them up anymore. She fell asleep on her desk and chair without even turning the lights off.

After a few minutes, Luffy felt tired and decided to go back to sleep. As he was making his way towards the men's quarters door, he noticed that the light at the observation room was open. He frowned slightly and went to check it out. When he went inside, he saw Nami sleeping on her desk. He went a little closer to look at her face. He frowned when he saw a sad and painful expression on her sleeping face. He was wondering why she hadn't gone back to sleep, but then remembered the reason. He'd shouted at her for no reason. Of course she was sad. He then put his hand on her face and caressed it. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. But then something unexpected happened. "Luffy…" Nami said softly in her sleep. His eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. He then noticed that her body shivered a bit. He took his hand from her face and then he went quickly, but quietly, to grab a blanket to cover her up so that she wouldn't catch a cold again. When he got back with the blanket in hand he covered Nami and then kissed her cheek softly before saying "Goodnight, Nami" and then he went back to the men's quarters to go to sleep. When he left the room Nami mumbled in her sleep again "Goodnight…Luffy" and then the peaceful silence came back and fortunately never broke for that night.

 **That should do it for now. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I even fangirled when I was writing the kissing part and the "goodnight" part, I was like "Kyaaa!" XD I hope you liked this chapter! If you want to know the lullaby that I used for this chap, I'd founded accidently while looking for another one for a fic that I read (the fic was called "Midnight Lullaby" by Confession68, go check it out!) and as I was searching for another lullaby I found this one! The song in this chap is this one watch?v=68xu7uxsAgY Sorry but I couldn't find the name of the song but I made sure and no, it's not "Edo Lullaby", if you listen to the song and watch the lyrics, you'll see some differencies. Anyway pls R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Hello again! Sorry for the delay, again! I started writing the 3** **rd** **chap in almost a day after uploading the 2** **nd** **, but after some point I didn't know what to write but I didn't stop it there, and I started writing it that soon because I was extremely happy that someone reviewed on my story! Thank you Wordlet! :) And yes, I know that I'm exaggerating because I got one review but still, I can't help it, I'm happy! That's why I'll do my best in this chapter (and the next ones too!)! Also! Sorry if the characters sometimes looked/will look a bit OOC, but it is done so that the story will progress without any trouble! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Nami woke up only to discover that she was covered by a blanket and her neck was stiff because of the position she slept in. She remembered that she was drawing her maps when she felt sleepy and, when she made sure her things were somewhere where they wouldn't fall, she fell asleep. She was sure though that at some point she'd felt something warm caressing her cheek, but she shrugged it off because she thought that it must have been her imagination. She then noticed that it was still quiet early and she had to go to the women's quarters so that Robin wouldn't worry when she noticed that she wasn't on her bed. She got up and walked her way out of the observation room and went quietly to her room. She opened the door slowly and closed it. She put the blanket inside of one of her drawers and then went to take a small nap before having to get up again and go outside for breakfast, she didn't even bother to change her clothes before taking a nap so that she will not wake up Robin

'I can change my clothes when it's time for breakfast' she thought and so she fell asleep.

Breakfast was far more quiet than usual, nobody dared to look at their captain or navigator, and nobody dared to talk about the previous night's events. Even Luffy wasn't acting like himself, he wasn't stealing anybody's food, and although that was kind of a good thing, it still felt weird. Nami was sitting at the other side of the table, across from Luffy, and she glanced at him from time to time to see if he will say something, which he didn't. There was an awkward silence and nobody dared to break it. Until someone finally got the courage to…

"S-Say, Nami, how many hours are there left until we reach the next island?" Ussop asked a bit nervous because of the intensity of the silence

"A-Ah yeah, we are supposed to reach the next island today, aren't we?" Chopper said also a bit nervously

"What was the name of that island again?" Zoro asked

"Sun Island, a summer island" Robin replied smiling

"So, Nami-san, when will we get there?" Brook asked before he added

"Also, can I see your panties?"

Nami didn't even bother to yell at him because of her bad mood but answered to his first question

"If we keep up with this speed, we will reach the island in an hour or so…" she said calmly

Everybody was shocked that she didn't yell at Brook, especially since she was wearing a skirt this morning and that made her an easy target for the perverted skeleton, who had gotten a bit closer to her since she didn't say 'no' and so he assumed that she said, in a way, 'yes'. But, unfortunately for him, Sanji noticed Brook getting closer and he then yelled with flames burning all around him

"Oi, you perverted skeleton, keep your hands off from my Nami-swan!" and so Brook backed down because he was scared of the cook's anger.

After they finished breakfast, they went out of the kitchen to do the things they usually did: Luffy went to Sunny's head to sit down and watch the sea, Ussop went with Franky to the workshop to build machines useful for Sunny, Chopper went to the infirmary to make some medicine and rumble balls in case they needed them, Brook went with Franky and Ussop to play his songs while they were building Sunny's upgrades, Zoro went to train at the crow's nest, Sanji stayed back at the kitchen to clean the dishes, Robin went to the library to read some books and Nami went to her beach chair to sunbathe. Only Nami and Luffy were outside at the deck.

After a while, Nami decided to take a bath and so before Franky went to the workshop, she had asked him to bring out the Surprise Pool so that she could swim, they weren't going with a lot of speed so it would be safe to swim. She wore the same bikini that she'd wore when Shiki kidnapped her, although she didn't really want to wear it, but it was the first she found in her wardrobe and she was bored to search for her other bikini.

She walked carefully on the material of the pool so that she wouldn't lose her balance until she found where she wanted to sit down. At first she had only her legs inside the water but after a while she got inside and swam. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her from afar because he wanted to swim, with a buoy of course, too. So when he decided that he would swim too, he went to change into his swimming trunks and get his buoy with air. In the meantime, Nami was floating on the water as she was relaxing while watching the blue sky, and then she dipped down into the water to see the small fish as they passed by. She then noticed some big eyes staring at her with hunger. Yes, a sea king had seen her and it decided that it was hungry and wanted to eat her. Nami narrowed her eyes in shock. She got to the surface quickly hoping the giant sea creature would give up on her, but no, it didn't. It got its head up above the sea and then Nami saw that it was a giant shark looking at her while drooling. She gulped, and then it came, charging towards her, who didn't have anything to defend herself with, so there was only one thing that she could do…Scream. And so she did, she screamed loudly enough hoping that someone would hear her. And someone did, Luffy, who had finally done making his buoy, after hearing the scream he immediately ran outside to see what was going on, and then he saw the giant shark trying to attack Nami who was so scared that she couldn't move an inch to avoid it. Luffy then yelled "A-Amazing!" while his eyes sparkled. But because of the yelling Nami was startled and lost her balance and almost fell into the sea. Yes, almost because Luffy noticed that Nami had lost her balance and so he stretched his arm to catch her, in which he succeeded. When he caught her he brought her on the deck and placed her next to him, her body against his side. Nami woke up from the shock and then noticed that she was too close to Luffy and so she tried to get herself free from his hand and go hide somewhere _safer_ because she knew what was coming next. But before she could free herself, Luffy let his haki out, and the monster passed out, but because of that, Nami lost her balance and fell down, bringing with her Luffy who was still holding her.

"Ouch…" she said as she opened her eyes slowly to see two big, owlish, eyes staring at her own and she blushed a little realizing the position they were in. He was standing on top of her, while standing onto his arms so that he would not crash her with his weight, and with their legs entwined. Nami couldn't help but blush at this awkward position they were in.

"L-Luffy, c-could you please g-get off me?" she asked still looking into his eyes while she felt her cheeks getting hotter by the minute

"Ah, yeah" he replied without showing any special emotions for the situation they were in

'That dense idiot. Why am I the only one getting embarrassed?' Nami thought

Luffy then got off of Nami and held out a hand to help her to her feet. At first she hesitated a little but then she accepted it and got up face-to-face with him

Luffy looked at her with a serious expression when he started saying "N-Nami, I'm sorry that I shouted at you yesterday for no reason, I was just a little frustrated by all the questions that were coming one after the other, and I lost control of my emotions. I'm sorry" he finished and looked at her with a sad expression

"What are you talking about Luffy? You just had a bad dream about Ace and us, of course you would lose control of your emotions, it's natural, but don't forget that I'm-we are here whenever you need to talk to someone and also…" her expression softened and turned a little sad "…I know how much it hurts to lose someone important to you. I was the same with Bellemere-san, I never really got over her death completely before you came and saved my village from Arlong. Even now, sometimes, I see nightmares about the day Bellemere-san died and can't get a good night's sleep, but I still know that it's all in the past now that Arlong is defeated and Cocoyashi is safe and I have so many nakama that will help me, that it calms me down every time I remember _those_ times…So, if something is bothering you then come and tell me about it and I'll help you in any way I can, just like you did for me" she finished her speech with a warm smile looking at him

Luffy smiled back at her and put his hat on her head before grining his too-big-for-his-face grin and saying "Arigatou, Nami" and then he went to Sunny's figurehead to see when they were going to reach the next island. Nami smiled happily as she touched the hat that was now on top of her head remembering he had done before he went to fight Arlong

She then went to her beach chair to sunbathe some more while drawing a map. After a few minutes Sanji emerged from the kitchen with a mikan juice for his beloved Nami-san because he figured she would get a little thirsty after swimming.

"Nami-swan! I made a drink for you~!" he said while in his love-mode

"Thank you Sanji-kun" she smiled at him and took the drink to sip a bit before going back to drawing her maps, but she was startled a bit when Luffy yelled

"Island! We are reaching an island!" he yelled while jumping over and over from his excitement

Nami checked her logpose to see if this was the correct island and, indeed it was. After a few seconds the whole crew emerged from inside the ship upon hearing Luffy's yelling and went to see how long it will take them to reach it. Suddenly the climate changed from normal to hot and everyone went to change into lighter clothes. Nami first went to take a shower and then changed into a swimsuit top, the same she wore when they met again after two years, and short shorts. Robin was wearing the same clothes as then too, Zoro changed into the same clothes he wore when they'd reached Hand Island and Sanji and Ussop were too. Chopper and Brook didn't change, Brook because didn't feel the change of the climate since he didn't have skin and Chopper because whatever he wore it would just make it worse. Luffy didn't change either because he was bored to do so. But he would be okay since he was wearing his swimming trunks and his blue shirt with a shark on it. They were all excited to step on solid earth again, it had been almost a week and if they didn't reach the island soon, they would run out of supplies and so they needed to go shopping. They couldn't wait until they reached the island…

* * *

 **That must do it for now! :) I hope you liked this chapter and again sorry for taking so long to upload, and sorry for slowly describing the hours before reaching the island, but I did it because I've got a lot of plans for this island ;) He-He-He… *devious smirk* Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now, if you'll excuse me I'll go to bed because it's already 2:00 am here so… I'm pretty tired XD Goodnight! (or Good morning if it's morning where you live)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Hellooooo! :) How are you? I'm fine too! So! First of all…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT THAT YOU ARE GIVING ME! Seriously, I'm moved that there are people so kind as to ask me if I want help, and again sorry that I turned your offer down but I told you the reasons, davidjoker ;) So here is the fourth chapter! We finally reached Sun Island! Don't be surprised by some old enemies that come back for revenge…He-He-He…Enjoyyyy! Oh! Also! Warning, there is a bit of swear in this chapter…**

* * *

After spotting the island, about 15 minutes later, they reached the docks and threw the anchor there after being sure there wasn't a Marine base anywhere in the island, so they didn't have to worry about being chased by the Marines. When Nami shared the money that everyone could use she explained, to a certain captain, that he can't be causing trouble since the island seems peaceful and that's probably why it doesn't have a Marine base

"Understand, Luffy? You can't be causing trouble to the people of the island, so if anyone insults you or someone else, try to ignore it ok?" Nami said trying to explain to Luffy that he is not supposed to cause trouble to the island's residents, but he just shrugged it off saying

"Hai-hai" while picking his nose with his pinky finger (you know, the fifth finger which is the smallest? Just saying in case that's not what it's called)

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN!?" Nami said while punching his head and thus creating a bump

"Y-Yes ma'am" he said, afraid to get hit again

After that they all went their separate ways: Ussop went with Franky to buy materials that they needed for building stuff, Sanji went to buy food supplies, Brook went to buy strings for his guitar, Robin went with Chopper to the library to read and buy books, Robin for the history of the island and Chopper medical books, Zoro went to buy sake, Luffy went to a restaurant to eat meat and Nami went to learn information about how many days will it take for the log pose to be ready to show the way to the next island.

As Nami was passing by an announcement board with wanted posters, her eyes widened when she saw the familiar picture of the all too familiar fishman. The poster said: _**Arlong 350,000,000 Berri**_. After seeing the poster she saw two other posters with the familiar fishmans: _**Chew 250,000,000 Berri**_ and _**Kuroobi 300,000,000 Berri**_.

In an instant, she remembered all the memories of those painful years she spent with Arlong and his crew, and also grabbed her arm where her tattoo rested on the former place where Arlong's crew tattoo previously rested and she felt like vomiting as she fell on her knees and having her hand in front of her mouth as she was feeling that what she ate for breakfast would come, but it didn't even though she felt like vomiting. She'd thought that Arlong was put behind bars together with Chew and Kuroobi and that she would never see them again, but seeing that now all three of them had bounties, and Arlong's had been raised, she wondered just how much stronger he now was and if he was seeking for revenge on her for ruining his plans. She shivered at the thought. Suddenly she felt a hand gently being put on her shoulder and she turned around to see Luffy looking at her with concern

"Nami, are you okay what's wrong-" before he could finish his question Nami hugged him out of nowhere and started softly sobbing while putting her head on his chest

"L-Luffy, A-Arlong and Kuroobi and Chew are back!" she said while continuing crying

Luffy's eyes widened

"W-What are you talking about Nami? I beat Arlong a long time ago, h-how can he be back?" Luffy asked

Nami didn't answer, but instead pointed with her finger towards the board with the wanted posters. Luffy followed her hand and when he saw the posters, he looked at them wide-eyed and he didn't know what to say

He was going to say something when he felt a strong punch, haki included, hit him in his face. Nami gasped as someone grabbed her hand and made her to look at him. There they were, Arlong, Kuroobi and Chew were glaring at her before Arlong talked

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A traitor and a stupid rubber man" he said while looking thoroughly at his former crewmember and how much she'd grown

"Shahahaha! Well Nami, it seems we meet again and let me tell you that you've changed a _lot_ , especially your body" he said while looking at her breasts with hunger

"L-Let Nami go you bastard!" Luffy yelled as he got back to his feet

"Kuroobi!" Arlong yelled

Then another hit, haki included, met Luffy on the neck which made him collapse unconscious to the ground

"Luffy! Let me go you-you MONSTER!" Nami yelled as tears were falling down from her eyes

But by her shouting she received a slap in the face by no other than Arlong

"Shut up!...And now, Nami, we'll take you with us, we've got big plans for you" Arlong said with an evil smirk and he forcefully dragged Nami by her hand while she was crying and trying to get away, but he was much stronger so she couldn't. All she succeeded was a hit in her neck which made her unconscious.

* * *

Luffy was found unconscious by all the other members of his crew, who woke him up after Chopper checked him up but…

"There is nothing to worry about, he just fell unconscious. Oi Luffy! Wake up!" Chopper said while trying to wake Luffy up

"O-Oi, Ussop, Marimo, look" Sanji said pointing at the board with the three wanted posters…

"Oh…So they escaped huh? Well that explains why Luffy is on the floor" Zoro said

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO, NOT THEM AGAIN!" Usopp yelled scared while running around in circles and remembering his battle with Chew, which he barely won

"H-Huh? Where am I?" Luffy asked as he finally woke up due to Usopp's yelling

He suddenly remembered what happened and got up to start running and search for Nami and Arlong,b but he was stopped by Zoro and Sanji

"Oi, Luffy! You got some explaining to do before you go anywhere else!" Sanji yelled wanting to know who did this to him

"O-Okay, I will…" Luffy said

"L-Luffy! Please tell me this is a joke!" Usopp yelled while pointing at the wanted posters

Luffy didn't answer, he just lowered his head so that his hat covered his eyes, and that started to worry Usopp even more

"Anyway, we must get them away before Nami-swan sees them!" Sanji said

"U-Um, excuse me but…Do you know those three fishmen?" Brook asked confused just like the rest of the crew was

"Ah, that's right, you weren't part of the crew when _that_ happened…" Luffy replied and went on explaining what had happened after they left Baratie with Sanji

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami woke up in a strange room that she'd never seen before. She tried to move her hands and her legs, but she noticed that they were tied up tightly so that she couldn't escape. She then remembered what happened and thought that her only hope to escape is to shout, and so she did

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" she yelled but received no answer, but she didn't give up and continued shouting until someone entered the room she was in and she gasped when she realized who it was

* * *

When Luffy finished telling the story of how he beat up Arlong, with a little help from Sanji about Nami's past, everybody understood that they needed to get the posters away from Nami

"Ah, so it's like that…I see" Robin said as she understood

"But…" Luffy started

" 'But'? Is there more?" Chopper asked

"No, there isn't. Am I right, Marimo?" Sanji replied

"Yeah…" Zoro said

"So, what is it Luffy?" Usopp asked

"Nami already saw the posters…" Luffy replied before being cut off once again

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled

"She was ready to cry when I saw her and she showed me the posters and then…" Luffy started saying before continuing to something he knew would be hard for the crew…

"And then?..." Everybody asked curious about what happened

"I got hit by Arlong and then he, and those two guys kidnapped Nami before hitting me on the neck which is why I was unconscious…" Luffy replied

"WHAAATTT!?" Everybody yelled once again

"M-My Nami-swan was kidnapped by the same bastards that caused her pain for 10 years…UNACCEPTIBLE!" Sanji yelled angry and burning with flames

"I'll try to find her scent, Luffy, please come with me, your haki could be useful" Chopper said

"Okay…" Luffy said

"You two go that way, Sanji and Usopp go the other way, Franky and Brook go left and Zoro and I will go right, ok?" Robin said

"Eh?! Why does Moss-head get to go with you, Robin-chwan, while I have to go with the long-nosed idiot?!" Sanji complained

"O-Oi!" Usopp said

"Just because, why do you ask?" Robin said while smiling

"I-It's nothing…" Sanji said while sulking

"Anyway let's go!" Luffy shouted

"I have putted an ear on everybody's shoulder so if you find her say it to the ear, ok?" Robin said

"OK!" everybody else answered

* * *

The one who'd entered the same room that Nami was in, was no other than Arlong

"Oh, I see that you've awoken, my dear Nami…" he said while looking at her with a look that she didn't like

"What do you want from me, Arlong?" Nami said calmly, even coldly while looking at him with an also cold expression

"You know what I want. The same as last time, only this time, it will be a little…different…" he said

"How so?" she asked

"Well seeing as you have grown in body, and you are wearing clothes that are easy to get off your body, I think you can understand what…" he replied

"W-What?! Y-You can't be serious…" Nami said feeling a bit _(lot)_ nervous

"What did you expect? Shahahahahaha!" he said before adding

"Don't tell me that you've still not done _it_?!" he asked

"N-None of your damn business!" she said

"Shahahaha! Sweet! I like virgins the most, don't you like them too, boys?" he asked as Kuroobi and Chew appeared behind him, both of them grinning maliciously

"N-No…S-Stay away…" Nami said in fear of what they might do to her

"Nami-Nami-Nami, you know fully well that you are in no position to say such things…Shahahaha!" Arlong said

"L-Luffy…Help me…" she whispered

"Huh? Did you say something, Nami? Oh, by the way, nobody will hear you because we are at an abandoned factory building right now and almost nobody comes here, especially since it's in the outskirts of town…Shahahaha, so shouting will do you any good since nobody will hear you and come save you! Shahahaha!" Arlong said

"You don't know Luffy, it seems…He would come to the ends of the earth and back to save his nakama!" Nami yelled mad at Arlong for underestimating her captain

"Ho, is that right…Then, we'll rule him out like that. Shahahaha! We need to get revenge from him too, don't we, Kuroobi, Chew?" Arlong said

"Yes" Kuroobi said

"Yes-chuu" Chew said at the same time with Kuroobi

"Shahahaha! Time to have some fun…with Nami!" Arlong said

"LUFFY! HELP ME!" Nami yelled as Arlong and his two crewmates went closer to her…

* * *

 **And here will be the end of this chapter! Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Cause I'm evil! Muwahahahaha! ;D This was the first chapter, after the first one, that I actually didn't have any trouble writing! YAYYYY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me in the reviews, which character did you think that I'd bring back after you read the A/N? I'm curious ;)**


End file.
